Point of Few
Point of Few *Starring: You, Lumpy, Lammy, Flippy *Featuring: Flaky, Pop & Cub, Lifty & Shifty, Giggles, and Cuddles It all starts with You (because its First Person) walking down a field and looking at a train, you looks inside and see only your eyes in the window's reflection. You want to see better in the train, you walk over and see Lumpy (the conductor) eating a sandwich, you want to go on and point to the entrance, you pay Lumpy and he let's you on and you see it's super glorious and ludicrous and you wonder How much did they spend on this? You look around and see Lammy, Flaky, and Giggles and Cuddles sitting next to each other, Lifty and Shifty are trying to steal a seat...literary. You go ahead and sit next to Lammy and Lammy greets you and give you a map, you look at it and want to stop at this restaurant. The train finally goes and 5 minutes pass by and just look around like What should I do? Flippy waves at you from a couple of seats away and you wave back and you look at Lammy and you see she's fallen asleep on your shoulder and you just end up resting on her head (This may sound weird but keep reading). As your about to see the train makes a loud noise that not only wakes you and everyone else up but triggers Flippy, you get up and tell Lumpy and point to the horn and shake your finger no, and when you get back everyone is screaming and you see that Lifty & Shifty are injured and Cuddles and Giggles are killed by Flippy, Lammy grabs your hand and you run to another room. You are relieved, you see Flaky freaking out, you try and calm her but Flippy appears and slits her neck and the blood splashes your face, and you see a gray figure and eyes, its you in the reflection of the knife, you mumble HTF style "OMG, That's is so messed up!" And make a run for it in another room with Lammy in your arms. Next Pop is holding Cub tightly and is scared for Cubs life, and your scared of yours. You look at Lammy in your arms and the lights go off you can hear the screams of Pop and Cub. The lights go back on and we see that Pop & Cub have been killed, You and Lammy run in the first room and we see Lifty and Shifty struggling for help but Flippy kills both of them and you run into the control, Lumpy yells at you to get back in the other room, and Flippy is outside of the train. You point to Flippy and Lumpy turns in confusion and gets killed. You and Lammy back slowly and Flippy breaks the window and laughs evilly and you both hold each other. Flippy seems to have won but is killed by a sign and you are relieved but not for long, the train is still going, you are Lammy luckily stop it, Lammy gets Mr. Pickles as she forgets him on her seat, she wants you to say hi. *Ending Translation Mr. Pickles punches his palm and you gulp knowing what's about to happen. *Fades to Black Moral: Look at yourself and be positive Deaths Cuddles and Giggles: Are killed by Flippy driving a current holder and it looks like they are kissing. Flaky: Gets neck slit by Flippy Pop and Cub: unknown cause by Flippy Lifty and Shifty: Are bashed together by Flippy Lumpy: Gets a blade to the head. You (Debatable): Killed by Mr. Pickles Injuries Lifty and Shifty: Had their bottom torsos cut off by Flippy Category:Fan Episodes Category:Chris Cadwalder's Episodes